


Sawamura Daichi Vs. A Sprinkler

by queenchiara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actually Daichi is an idiot, Body Appreciation, Boys and their gardening toys, Couple Things, Daichi's Whipped, Daichi's a dork, Domestic, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Gardening, Hobbies, Humour, M/M, NOt in the NASTY way, Really Domestic, This is pure fluff, Volleyball Dorks in Love, and available for ALL AGes, daisuga - Freeform, except cute kisses, eye fucking, i am an useless author, i can't, i know how to write, i think, kinda funny, like physically w e t, like water wet ?, nerds, no nasty shit going on, oh this is based on my shitty experience with a sprinkler, so much fluffy, some eye fucking, sorry i meant "irrigation sprinkler", sprinklers, the story is better than the TAGS, trust me pls, wet, which are always acceptable, yall stop being pervs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenchiara/pseuds/queenchiara
Summary: Basically what the titles says, a grown (buff) man goes up against an irrigation sprinkler; and gets very wet (much to Sugawara's enjoyment). A sweet fic that becomes very sappy at the end.





	Sawamura Daichi Vs. A Sprinkler

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on yesterday evening when I tried to turn on our garden sprinklers, and the fucking thing just popped (????) on me and I got really wet. It was unpleasant and I got kinda pissed... Why me? 凸(￣ヘ￣) Fuck sprinklers.

Daichi loved watching Suga garden. It was something about his expression of pure content, that Daichi could look at all weekend. On their off days, Suga liked to tend to their small garden in a small house. They owned the first floor of the apartment (mainly due to the garden), and Asahi and Nishinoya resided on the upper floor. Suga was crouched over a bed of freshly planted Gardenia's, filling the usually green area of that part of their garden with a rosy pink. Smiling, Suga's eyes flashed to where Daichi was observing him on the small terrace.

 

"What do you think?" Suga asked as he brushed his dirty hands on his milky thighs. Daichi's eyes flashed to the exposed skin of Suga's legs before looking up again to the flowers behind nervously. He swallowed slightly as he turned to look at Suga's face, he had rosy cheeks from the sun.

 

"It looks really pretty," He grinned at his boyfriend. "Not as pretty as you though," mumbled Daichi, blushing a little bit. Suga laughed out loud, shaking his head and mumbling about Daichi's dorky antics. Suga walked over to wrap his arms around Daichi's neck. He leaned forward to press their lips together. It was sweet and short.

 

"I'm gonna clean up a bit," Suga hinted towards his knees and hands, which were smeared with dirt. "Could you please go ahead and water the potted plants and then use the sprinkler for the rest of the garden." Daichi sighed, he was feeling a bit lethargic today. "Pleasseeee babe, my plants are gonna die if you don't." He pouted and mockingly pressed his hands on his hips. Unable to resist Suga's charms he nodded and nuzzled his face into the setter's neck.

 

As Suga headed into the house, Daichi got the watering can and filled it up to the brim. He trudged around with the heaving can until almost all potted plants were done. Quickly refilling, he watered the freshly set plants and the few pots left over. He moved over to where the switch was for the sprinkler. Turning open the valve, he heard as the water immediately starting rushing. Looking around the garden, he noticed that the watering hadn't started surprisingly and he turned back to the valve. Suddenly, the fucking thing just exploded and Daichi was wet all over. From head to toe, he was completely drowned. The water continued rushing out and Daichi switched off the valve, suddenly extremely pissed. He waited until he heard Suga's footsteps come out to the terrace and Daichi grabbed the hose. Switching it on he ran up to Suga and sprayed him. Suga squealed and tried to twist his body away, as the cold water completely soaked his white shirt.

 

"You're dead to me Sawamura!" He grabbed one of the watering cans before dumping the water on Daichi's head, turning up the valve, Daichi started frantically running after Suga as the shorter of the two fled.

 

"I'm going to catch you." Switching off the added valve of the hose sprayer and his behind the tree, waiting for the perfect moment to catch Koushi.

 

"You're dumber than people give you credit for," Suga winked cheekily and smirked as Daichi's face fell, in his hand, Suga was holding the hose and had bent the rubber so the water wasn't able to pass through.

 

"That's cheating!" Pouted Daichi, and suddenly, they both realized the state they were in. Suga's white shirt stuck to his lean body, and his nipples were oh so visible. Daichi licked his lips as he watched Suga pant from running a bit and appreciated the rosy cheeks and wet hair that was brushed back. Daichi's face heated up as he noticed that Suga was doing the same thing. His clear brown eyes were raking across Daichi's thick chest as the fabric clung to his deliciously sculpted abs. Daichi's face went aflame as Suga stepped closer, eyes significantly darkening. He leaned as Daichi wrapped a strong arm around his face. As their bodies pressed together, they heard the disgusting sound as the two wet fabrics pressed against another. Suga started giggling and soon the two started full blown laughing, in their little garden, and their little world; and everything seemed perfect with Sugawara Koushi in your arms.

 

ฅ(•ㅅ•❀)ฅ

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it !! And that I made your evening a little but funnier (an alternative to usually my angstier fic ideas). (⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)


End file.
